What Is Happening Right Now?
by strong man
Summary: The creaters never did finish up with these characters so it can be speculated what happens next.


_**This is my first story on Dexter's Laboratory.**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Simon/Huntor, Silver Spooner/White Tiger **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_ ** June 29 2016

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

Finally, Huntor had escapes from the hillbilly aliens and was traveling through the jungle. He panted while resting his back against a tree "Gotta find shelter" He said to himself while feeling the sun's rays beat down on him" but first" he smelled himself and gaged before holding his nose "I'm going to need a bath" He leaned off of the free and took a deep breath then went on exploring for a watering hole.

He was still shirtless and his adventure one was ripped when he fell down the hole monkey had set up so he wasn't as tough anymore as he once was, he was cold and hungry.

 **(0)**

Hiding in the bushes was a pair on black eyes with yellow lids were visible through the darkness, it was looking at Huntor walking and smiled deviously then whisked away in a flash.

At the watering hole, Huntor found that it was empty so he unbuckled his belt and removed his pants then felt the water by dipping his hand in to check the temperature.

"It's warm" He said before getting up and going in the water which felt nice then began to get some cupped some water in his hands and patted it all over his face. "Ahh" He sighed in relief as the water was dripping down into his hair.

He washed every inch of his body, his arm, his neck, his chest and even his legs while the unknown creature watched him until his eyes widened upon seeing another animal creeping towards him, it was a black panther and it was growling softly.

Huntor was humming to himself as he was getting clean and when he turned around, he saw him "Ahh" He screamed in fear. The panther growled loudly and ran towards him.

Huntor tried to block by putting his arms in his face but that didn't help at all as clews struck him across leaving him with pain "Grrahhh" He held his arm tightly until the black cat finally lunched at him for another shot but somebody else wanted a piece, with a spear, he jabbed the panther in the back after yelling in the process.

Huntor scooted backwards in fear as the figure in front of him was protecting him "Stay back, I'll deal with this beast" he unknown person said holding his spear in both hands but with the tip pointed at the panther.

It softly growled as it walked steadily while the man showed his teeth. The panther ran towards him and tackled the man to the ground, trying to bite his face and make him bleed but he had the right advantage as there was a big rock right beside him so he struggled to get it with one hand while defending himself.

Huntor was shaking to do anything but looked forward and noticed the rock that the man was trying to get so he slid up and kicked it towards him. He grabbed it and quickly hammered the rock with great force, he screamed while doing just that.

The panther flew back onto his back, rolled over, got up and shook his head then growled loudly at him before running.

 **(0)**

Huntor noticed that the man panting and got up then dusted himself off. "Thank you" The man turned around but the lion was shocked to see that it wasn't no regular man but more like a mutated chimpanzee with a gorgeous body.

He walked towards him "Here, let me help you" He pulled out a hand which Huntor was real skeptical about "it's okay, I'm a friend" He smiled as he got down on his knees.

The lion gulped down but he saw the way he attacked that panther, he smiled and took his hand then got up to his feet "What're you doing out here? He asked with his spear in the other hand.

"I was chased by two giant alien hunters, wounded up here lost and hungry" He explained. "Well" he chuckled "I live a treehouse with some fruits if you want" He started to talk on, hoping that the lion would follow.

He stayed, got out of the water and put his pants back on "That monkey saved me" He said to himself as he was buckling his pants up. then wondered, what if that panther comes back and attacks him or even worse.

He didn't have any weapons anymore and was weak, let alone afraid so he only has only one choice which was to go with the mysterious stranger. It would be very wise to take shelter cause a survivalist must not wonder all alone, who knows that other dangerous animals he might encounter if he stays.

"Looks like I'll be stayen with him, what have I got to lose" He said shrugging his shoulders and walked back into the jungle but the chimpanzee was gone so he searched for him though he did not reveal his name, that made it even harder.

"I'm gonna need some camouflage" He said using his brain after that mess back there so he got to work like wrapping himself in leaves and vines so he could be one with the jungle.

Once that was finished up, his mission was on; _Find the Treehouse"_ but he didn't know where to start at until he face palmed, he is a lion of course so it was time that he used his animal instant, he smelled his tracks which were pointing north and other directions.

"Gotta be careful" He said to himself, perhaps the chimpanzee could teach him survive out here cause he seemed to have lived here a long time.

 _ **Nothing to say except the Tarzan reference to this chapter. I saw one artwork done on e612 which was absolutely stunning. Being a 90's kid, I understand but I don't care.**_

 ** _Next chapter will be the one where Huntor falls in love with his savior and we move onto the second pairing._**


End file.
